


At Second Sight

by cleflink



Series: If at First [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Gen, Love at First Sight, Pre-Slash, Prince Jensen, Timestamp, only not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes off his blindfold. The results are... underwhelming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Day 8 (more or less) of my August fic challenge</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	At Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Day 8 for my August fic challenge. Anon requested Jensen's POV of the marriage that wasn't from **[At First Sight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468763)**.

The light hurt his eyes.

It was a familiar pain, and one that Jensen experienced every time he took off his blindfold, safe here in his windowless, mirrorless privy chamber with the door that bolted from the inside. The light that filtered through his blindfolds was really only enough to let him know the time of day, or whether he was inside or outside, and so his parents had had this room constructed when he was a child so that he had a place where he could practice using his eyes. A few hours a day of actual vision didn't make up for the murky mostly-darkness he spent the rest of his time in, though, and Jensen had believed that he'd never get used to light, not when he always had to put the blindfold on again before facing the world outside this room.

Of course, that was all in the past, now.

Slowly, reverently, Jensen put his blindfold down on the table where it always sat, the action heavy with realization that he would never have to pick it up again. Then he straightened his shoulders and turned to look at the person sitting behind him, the first person he would ever see.

The Princess Danneel. His future bride.

Jensen had already had a reasonable idea of what people looked like. None of the books he'd learned to read from had pictures in them, just in case, but Jensen knew what most of his own body looked like and he'd used his fingers to trace out other people's features: his parents, his siblings, his nursemaid, Chris, Jared. 

His first thought upon seeing Princess Danneel was that he hadn't expected noses to look like that. His second thought was that staring was probably impolite.

"Hello," Jensen said. It seemed terribly inadequate given the situation, but he hadn't really thought that much about what he would say to the woman who was going to be his wife when he finally saw her. Partly because he'd figured that the curse would have taken care of it and he'd be spouting declarations of love and unswerving fealty the moment he laid eyes on her, but mostly because he'd been trying very hard not to think about it at all.

But, really, why wasn't he spouting declarations of love and unswerving fealty?

"Hello, Prince Jensen," Princess Danneel said, in a voice he recognized from their few words after she'd arrived at the palace. She stood and the rustle of her skirts was a comfortingly familiar sound in an increasingly confusing situation. "It's a pleasure to meet you properly. How are you feeling?"

"I- fine," Jensen said, a little surprised to find that it was the truth. Weren't fulfilled curses normally more disorienting than this? "Normal."

Princess Danneel smiled. "I'm glad."

Her smile was pretty, Jensen decided, but it didn't make his breath catch or his pulse skip or any of the myriad other things he'd been told about True Love before. 

And what did she mean 'properly'? Jensen had come to know every person in his life from behind his blindfold. Were none of those 'proper' acquaintances? 

And should minor irritation really be the main thing he felt upon meeting the woman he was supposed to love for the rest of his life?

Either love really wasn't all it was cracked up to be, or something had gone seriously wrong with this curse. 

As he stared into Princess Danneel's eyes and felt absolutely nothing even remotely love-like in response, all Jensen could think was that he probably shouldn't have been so relieved.

~fin


End file.
